Mater semper certa est
by Badhbh
Summary: Mamusia Holmes przewracałaby się w grobie, widząc, co wyrabiają jej synowie, na szczęście, jak sama podkreśla, została poddana kremacji.
1. Śledzik na Baker Street

_A/N: Mamusia Holmes przewracałaby się w grobie, widząc, co wyrabiają jej synowie, na szczęście, jak sama podkreśla, została poddana kremacji. Oglądamy wydarzenia od „Skandalu w Belgravii" z jej punktu widzenia. Pani Holmes dobitnie daje wyraz swoim sympatiom i antypatiom, a podobno każda matka kocha swoje dzieci… Proszę Państwa, coś na kształt łatki, takiej nietypowej, bo z ektoplazmy!_

* * *

**Śledzik na Baker Street**

* * *

Przy akompaniamencie świątecznych melodii i przybywających w szybkim tempie dekoracji, zbliżał się jeden z tych szczególnych momentów w roku, w których zostają uchylone nieco szerzej drzwi pomiędzy światami. Aż wreszcie nadeszła noc dwudziestego piątego grudnia.

Na Baker Street 221B wydano małe przyjęcie. Sherlock na początku zachowywał się wzorowo, a jego recital skrzypcowy był bezbłędny. I jakże elegancko wybrnął z sugestii pani Hudson na temat montażu reniferowego poroża. Niestety, chwilę później Młodszy postanowił udowodnić swą genialność całemu światu, a przynajmniej tej części mieszkańców globu, którzy mieli wątpliwą przyjemność znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co moje słoneczko.

Biedny John i jego nudna nauczycielka.

Wyrazy współczucia dla inspektora, któremu przy każdej okazji jest wypominane, że nosi rogi i to bynajmniej nie reniferowe.

Jednak szczyt „sherlockowatości" beniaminek osiągnął „konwersując" z Molly. Wtedy uznałam, że w jego kierunku powinien polecieć lotem koszącym jakiś przedmiot, by domorosły detektyw poczuł, że oberwał, a zarazem nie nabawił się trwałego kalectwa. Chociaż fakt, na wnuki i tak przesadnie nie liczę. Może ten kot szczęścia stojący na półce byłby odpowiedni, co? Jaka szkoda, że nie mam znajomego poltergeista.

Warto podkreślić, że gdy czasem patrzę, co wyrabia mój syn (a gwoli ścisłości jak postępują obaj Holmesowie), to przewracałabym się w grobie, gdyby mnie nie skremowano.

Więc młoda i sympatyczna kobieta, żywiąca do Sherlocka szczerą (i niezrozumiałą) sympatię przyszła i…

Po pierwsze miała nie żartować. Mi się dowcip „post mortem" podobał, ale z racji bycia martwą nie stanowię szczególnie reprezentatywnej próby badawczej.

Po drugie uwagi mojego syna nie przykuł jej wygląd, chociaż był całkiem zachęcający. Owszem, panna Hooper nieco przesadziła z dodatkami, ale Greg ma normalne odruchy na widok atrakcyjnej kobiety, moja latorośl natomiast skupiła się na wyimaginowanej zagadce „kryminalnej".

- Widzę Molly, że się z kimś spotykasz. I myślisz o nim poważnie.

„Ty, barani łebku, że też ci najprostsze z wyjaśnień pod czernią kręconego runa nie zaświtało."

- Słucham?! – przeraziła się pani patolog.

- Spotykasz się z nim dziś wieczorem, żeby wręczyć mu prezent – Sherlock nieświadomy moich napomnień kontynuował.

- Weź sobie wolny dzień – powiedział John. Gdybym tylko mogła, przyklasnęłabym tej idei, ale brak fizyczności czasem daje się we znaki.

- Zamknij się i napij. – Lestrade postawił przed moim synem szklaneczkę ze stosowną zawartością. Alkohol działa niezawodnie, ale nie na tego z braci.

- Och, z pewnością zauważyliście wystający z torby perfekcyjnie zapakowany prezent. Pozostałe wyglądają byle jak. Ale ten jeden jest dla kogoś wyjątkowego. Ten odcień czerwieni, który pasuje do koloru szminki. Przypadkowa zbieżność… albo celowa zachęta. – Sięgnął po pakunek i przez chwilę ważył go w dłoniach. - Tak czy inaczej, pannie Hooper miłosne uniesienia w głowie. O poważnych zamiarach dobitnie świadczy przygotowany prezent. Wskazuje na długoterminowe nadzieje. Ewidentnie dziś się z nim spotyka, dowodami są makijaż i strój, którymi próbuje wpłynąć na rozmiar ust oraz piersi. – W końcu zobaczył, co nakreślono na zawieszce.

„Najdroższemu Sherlockowi. Całuję, Molly."

- Zawsze mówisz takie okropne rzeczy. Za każdym razem. Zawsze. Zawsze.

„Sherlock! Bądź człowiekiem! Jedną noc w roku chyba możesz mówić ludzkim głosem!"

I zdarzył się cud, Młodszy najwyraźniej mnie usłyszał.

- Przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę. Wesołych świąt, Molly Hooper. – Zabrzmiał całkiem szczerze i pocałował ją w policzek. Naprawdę się ucieszyłam. Dobre i mikrosekundy radości. Niestety, przyszła wiadomość od „Kobiety". Ponieważ nawet martwej damie nie wypada się wyrażać, poprzestanę na tym określeniu. Nie wiem, co w tej całej Adler jest najgorsze. Tak, zauważyłam umysł wyżej średniej i wagę poniżej średniej, a zarazem poziom wulgarności, którego nie jest w stanie zrekompensować ani jedno, ani drugie. Czyli idealny z niej materiał na synową, skoro szczerze jej nie cierpię, prawda? Och, że też mimo miłości własnej Sherlock jeszcze nie odgadł hasła do telefonu tej lafi… kobiety podejrzanej konduity.

Niby dorosły człowiek z mojego synka, a nie potrafi zmienić dźwięku wiadomości na mniej kontrowersyjny. Jedyny plus, że odezwał się do brata, który spędzał wieczór w Klubie Diogenesa. I jeszcze nie dzierżył kieliszka w dłoni, gdy telefon spoczywający dotąd spokojnie w jego kieszeni zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Mycroft był zaskoczony, pewnie dlatego że w Święta nikt o nim nie pamięta, przynajmniej w te spokojne. Zapewne już miał kilka typów lokalizacji, gdzie rozpętały się konflikty mogące przedzierzgnąć się w trzecią wojnę światową, gdy zerknął na wyświetlacz.

- Dobry Boże, chyba nie będziemy się bawić w świąteczne telefonowanie? Wprowadzono taki obowiązek? – Och, jakże cudownie sarkastyczne bywa moje starsze dziecię. To po mamie ma.

Potem się wyłączyłam, bo rozmawiali o Adler. A to przecież bez znaczenia. Wiedziałam, że ta wyw… kobieta żyje, w przeciwieństwie do innej, ale przecież tej lada… kobiecie nawet nie przyszło do głowy zapytać skąd Moriarty wziął ciało, prawda?

Beztroski nastrój ulotnił się z Baker Street. A część gości razem z nim. Lestrade wyciągnął Molly na świątecznego drinka do pobliskiego pubu. Ona poprzestała na jednym, nie tylko dlatego, że w czterdzieści minut później była już w pracy. W czasie tego krótkiego spotkania Greg zdążył zaserwował jej kilka dość banalnych komplementów, a po jej wyjściu upił na smutno.

Gdyby się tylko potrafił zdecydować na kilka zmian w życiu. Jeśli nawet coś łączyło go z żoną, to zniknęło bezpowrotnie. Szkoda, że jeszcze się łudzi, bo to naprawdę porządny człowiek. Tylko charakter ma niezbyt niezłomny, ale jako małżonka jednego i matka dwóch Holmesów posługuję się nieco wyśrubowanymi kryteriami. Zastanawiam się tylko nad losem następczyni aktualnej pani Lestrade. Czy drugie żony potrafią być szczęśliwe? Ja nie byłam, ale to przecież nie reguła. Należy wziąć poprawkę na to, że inspektor jest zwyczajnym człowiekiem i nie jest uwikłany w żadne arystokratyczne układy i układziki. Do tej pory wzdragam się na samą myśl o nich. Przynajmniej dopilnowałam, żeby moich dzieci nie potraktowano tak jak mnie. Zresztą w żadnej z tych zmanierowanych córeczek oraz wnuczek „przyjaciół" męża nie widziałam swojej „godnej następczyni".

Innymi słowy, Greg, na litość boską, nie mąć w głowie Molly, wóz albo przewóz, jakby to ujął mój nieodżałowany dziadek, dostatecznie bogaty, by sobie pozwalać na podobne kolokwializmy.

Na Baker Street zostali Janette i Watson. Nauczycielka liczyła chyba na coś innego niż pogaduszki z panią Hudson.

Cóż, to nie był wieczór spełnionych nadziei. Zdecydowanie nie.


	2. Noc u św Bartłomieja

**Noc u św. Bartłomieja**

* * *

Sherlock i Mycroft spotkali się w kostnicy szpitala św. Bartłomieja. Starszy nawet próbował rozładować nieco ponurą atmosferę żartem, że znajdują się właśnie w drugim domu Sherlocka.

Detektyw-konsultant zignorował tę uwagę i zwrócił się do pani patolog:

- Nie musiałaś przyjeżdżać, Molly.

„Cóż, gdy sam Mycroft Holmes dzwoni z zaproszeniem, nie sposób odmówić, prawda?"

Mimo że oświetlenie w kostnicy jest upiorne i uwidacznia wszelkie niedoskonałości – Sherlock składał się przede wszystkim z kości policzkowych, a profil Mycrofta nadawał mu iście sępi wygląd - dla Molly było dość łaskawe. A bez makijażu i wymyślnej fryzury wyglądała sympatycznie. Dziewczyna mimo całej romantycznej natury jest pragmatyczna, dzięki temu miała w co się przebrać i bardzo dobrze, bo płyn mózgowo-rdzeniowy spiera się równie trudno co krew. Skąd wiem? Mimowolna empiria. To było niedługo po srebrnym weselu. Wakacje w Grecji. Mycroft z rodzinnej wyprawy wykręcił się stażem w ministerstwie, nastoletni Sherlock nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nie został jednak szczególnie pokrzywdzony - lekka bryza, niesamowity błękit morza, całość jak z pocztówki. W marinie pan Holmes właśnie objaśniał nam kurs, który mieliśmy obrać, gdy nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk. Zapamiętałam na zawsze ten odgłos bezładnego ciała padającego na drewniany pomost, góra dwa jardy ode mnie.

Sherlock zaczął się rozglądać, a ja błyskawicznie powaliłam go na deski. I leżeliśmy dłuższą chwilę, a krew i płyn mózgowo-rdzeniowy rozlewały się wokół niewielką kałużą spływającą w naszą stronę wedle nieubłaganych reguł grawitacji. W końcu zaczęła wnikać w moją sukienkę. Ciecz była lepka i zaskakująco ciepła. Ludzie wokół zwrócili uwagę na dziwne zachowanie naszej trójki.

Okrzyki przerażenia brzmią tak samo we wszystkich językach świata.

Kolejny wystrzał nie nastąpił. To był ostatni raz kiedy rozmawiałam z panem Holmesem. Podejrzewam, że w zaświatach pozwolono mu spotkać jego jedyną miłość. Chyba, że smaży się w piekle za całokształt. Cóż, jeszcze żaden Holmes nie urodził się ze skrzydłami i aureolą. W sumie powinnam być wdzięczna, bez tego poród pośladkowy Sherlocka dostarczył mi dużo wrażeń, a myślałam, że czternaście godzin spędzonych na sprowadzaniu na świat Mycrofta to jakiś rekord. I chociaż chciałam mieć córkę, po raz trzeci nie zdecydowałam się rzucić wyzwania losowi. Zresztą zdaniem pana Holmesa już Sherlock był „nadprogramowy", dalej wydawało mu się, że system spadkowy nie zmienił się od czasów Regencji.

Ech, jak zwykle mam zbyt wiele skojarzeń i kilka planów czasowych na raz. Nie, nie każdy po śmierci się tak zachowuje, po prostu mnie to już za życia dopadło.

Więc Sherlock poinformował Molly, że nie musiała przyjeżdżać, a Mycroft (jak zwykle, gdy ma nieco „za uszami") dyplomatycznie milczał.

- W porządku - zapewniła z charakterystycznym dla niej entuzjazmem - i tak wszyscy inni są zajęci... świętami – w jej głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę żalu, ale Molly błyskawicznie przedzierzgnęła się w profesjonalistkę. Mocno chwyciła za białe prześcieradło pod którym leżały zwłoki. - Twarz jest zmasakrowana, może być więc trudno… – Odsłoniła domniemaną Adler.

- To ona, prawda? – spytał Mycroft.

- Pokaż mi resztę – zarządził Sherlock.

Na twarzy Molly pojawił się wyraz dezorientacji, ale wykonała polecenie

- To ona – orzekł Sherlock i wyszedł.

- Dziękuję, panno Hooper – powiedział Mycroft odruchowo.

- Kim ona jest? Dlaczego Sherlock rozpoznał ją po... nie po jej twarzy?

W odpowiedzi Starszy posłał jej tylko ten swój niby-uśmiech. Pewnie sam zachodził w głowę, gdzie tak szczegółowo brat poznał anatomię tej… kobiety.

Ponieważ Młodszy jest bardzo spostrzegawczy, a Adler dostatecznie narcystyczna, by w Internecie było jej sporo w różnych odsłonach, mój ulubiony dyplomata raczej z miejsca odrzucił najbardziej nieprawdopodobne z wyjaśnień.

Mycroft ruszył w ślad za bratem.

Sherlock zatrzymał się w korytarzu i wpatrywał w przestrzeń. Starszy podał jedynemu na świecie detektywowi-konsultantowi papieros.

- Tylko ten jeden – zapewnił.

„Wspaniale. Lata walki z nałogami na marne dla kobiety, która nie jest tą lad… kobietą, o którą chodzi."

- Dlaczego? – Pewnie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dostał od Mycrofta coś co nie było prośbą, groźbą albo czymś wybranym przez asystentkę. Pomyślmy… Pamiętam, kupił mu wymarzony podręcznik akademicki, było to w wakacje tuż po pierwszej wypłacie. Starszy pracował jako bileter w kinie. Byłam entuzjastką tego zajęcia, mój mąż wprost przeciwnie. Nie tylko Sherlock dostał upominek - kolczyki od Mycrofta były jedynymi reprezentantami sztucznej biżuterii w mojej kolekcji. W testamencie zażądałam, żeby mnie w nich pochowano. Wiem, bywam okropnie sentymentalna. Kolekcja spoczywa w sejfie w domu Mycrofta, od czasu ubytku kolczyków nienaruszona; za to cenię Starszego, że nawet najzdolniejszym „jednonocnym przyjaciółkom" nigdy nie zaproponował nic oprócz gotówki, nawet filiżanki herbaty.

Czyli prawie trzydzieści lat temu Mycroft dał bratu książkę a teraz papieros.

- Wesołych świąt. – Oby nie były tak radosne jak ton mojego starszego syna.

- Palenie w pomieszczeniu? Nie ma czasem na to jakiegoś paragrafu? – Sarkazm Sherlocka zawsze mnie rozczula.

- Jesteśmy w kostnicy. Nikomu to już za bardzo nie zaszkodzi. – Miło, gdy chłopcy nadają na tych samych falach, aczkolwiek paru żyjących i tu się zdarza… Chociażby Molly. Niestety, mają zwyczaj jej nie zauważać.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie żyje? – Tak, skoro „przesłuchiwany" został przekupiony papierosem Starszy postanowił przejść do meritum.

- Posiadała pewną rzecz, od której miało zależeć jej życie. Postanowiła ją oddać – wyjaśnił detektyw-konsultant.

- I gdzie teraz jest ta rzecz?

Mycroft nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo Sherlock skupił się na scenie rozgrywającej się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Jakaś rodzina najwyraźniej się zdekompletowała.

- Spójrz na nich. Widać, że bardzo się przejmują. Nie zastanawiałeś się czasem, czy aby z nami wszystko jest w porządku?

„Też się nad tym zastanawiałam. Załóżmy, że jesteście wyjątkowi. Bardzo!"

- Wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca.

„Czy ja wiem? Ta kobieta, raczej niekoniecznie. Ale wspaniale, że stworzyłeś aforyzm i to bez wspomagania procentami. Brawo!"

- Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga, Sherlocku – Mycroft dokończył myśl, do której jednak jego brat się nie ustosunkował.

- To light. – Grymas wykrzywił twarz Młodszego.

Mycroft postanowił kontynuować wcześniejszy wątek.

- Ledwo ją znałeś.

Sherlock prychnął i ruszył korytarzem, rzucając na odchodne:

- Wesołych świąt, Mycroft.

- I szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – dokończył komunał brat i gdy tylko kroki ucichły, sięgnął po telefon. Storpedował plany Johna, który miał mieć oko na Sherlocka zamiast poświęcać czas Janette. I tak oto bracia Holmes, tym razem do spółki, rozbili Johnowi kolejny związek. Doktor dobrze to zniósł. Chociaż gdy nie wiesz, czy twoja druga połowa ma psa czy nie, chyba nie jesteś z właściwym człowiekiem. Zatem żadna strata. Zwłaszcza dla Janette. Nie żebym nie lubiła Johna Watsona. Po prostu jeśli chodzi o związki to jest to nieomal trzeci brat Holmes. Chociaż i tak mu wychodzi dwieście razy lepiej niż Starszemu i Młodszemu razem wziętym. Sherlocka w ogóle nie interesuje seks, a Mycrofta chyba przestał albo znowu racjonalizuje wydatki i pozycja „dobroczynność" chwilowo zniknęła z budżetu ku utrapieniu kobiet określonej profesji.

Mycroft kierował się tym swoim dystyngowanym krokiem do wyjścia.

„I tak sobie teraz wyjdziesz, mój panie? Niedoczekanie!"

Zatrzymał się. Zawrócił i wszedł do kostnicy, gdzie Molly właśnie kończyła uzupełniać dokumentację domniemanej Adler.

- Panno Hooper, może gdzieś panią podwieźć?

- Dziękuję, ale chyba uda mi się złapać autobus albo taksówkę.

- Są święta. Więc sugeruję jednak skorzystać z mojej propozycji. - W jego ustach sugestia brzmi jak rozkaz.

- Dobrze... A Sherlock?

- Poradzi sobie. Nigdy nie przyjmie nawet ułamka pomocy więcej niż jest to konieczne. I najprawdopodobniej zajął jedyną wolną taksówkę w całym Londynie.

Wyglądali zabawnie siedząc na dwóch skrajnych stronach tylnego siedzenia. Sztywny Mycroft ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni. I nerwowa Molly ukradkiem na niego zerkająca.

- Pan się o niego martwi – rzuciła nieśmiało, a gdy on spojrzał w jej kierunku, uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

- Po czym pani wnosi, panno Hooper? – Ona naprawdę nie zasłużyła na ten chłodny ton, ani na to drwiące spojrzenie.

- Po prostu wygląda pan na tak smutnego i zamyślonego. Czy Sherlock dobrze znał tę kobietę? Czy on może… może zrobić coś głupiego? – Zdumienie w oczach mojego syna.

„Chyba nie miałeś jej za idiotkę, co?"

Odchrząknął i już dużo bardziej neutralnym tonem powiedział:

- Nie sądzę by dobrze ją znał. Ale to Sherlock, nic nie wiadomo – zauważył, że Molly posmutniała - Teraz to pani jest zmartwiona.

- Bo… tak chyba zachowują się przyjaciele?

Znowu ten jego zagadkowy niby-uśmiech.

„Bo tak właśnie postępują! Tylko co mógłbyś o tym wiedzieć, synku? "

- Dziękuję za podwiezienie, panie Holmes. I mimo wszystko… Wesołych Świąt.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wysiadła. Przez dłuższą chwilę Starszy wpatrywał się w bramę do której wbiegła. Tak, nie ma jak te jego momenty zawieszenia. Podejrzewam, że i on ma kilka planów czasowych naraz.

Bycie martwą ma swoje plusy, wie się znacznie więcej o faktach, ale o tym co tkwi w głowach innych, nadal mniej niż nic. Coś wpadło tej nocy do pewnego ambitnego czerepu, tylko że wyłącznie Mycroft Holmes wiedział, co to było. Ale stawiam funty przeciwko orzechom, że tej nocy dostrzegł w niepozornej pani patolog kogoś, kogo warto mieć po swojej stronie.

Cieszę się, że wolał zajrzeć do jej akt niż do kieliszka. A czymś się przecież musiał zająć. Sen i tak by nie przyszedł. Wtedy Starszy albo wpatrywałby się w sufit albo przeglądał stare albumy ze zdjęciami. A gdy ogląda zdjęcia, wówczas jest z nim już bardzo niedobrze.

Zwłaszcza, gdy wpatruje się w trzy fotografie.

Wokół ucznia w nienagannym mundurku hasa sześcioletni pirat.

Młody chłopak śmieje się do aparatu i obejmuje równie radosną drobniutką blondynkę.

A w dwadzieścia lat później ten sam, ale przedwcześnie postarzały "chłopak" o marsowej minie i dziewczyna o „kasztanowych" włosach.

Tak, wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca.

* * *

_A/N Odcinek zawierał treści drastyczne. Gdyby ktoś się nie zorientował, osoby o słabych nerwach mogły go nie czytać! ;) _

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze!_

_Siean Riley, najwyraźniej uczucia są dużo bardziej niebezpieczne dla Holmesów niż seryjni mordercy. Poza tym, skoro jest klątwa Grimaldich to może coś jak Klątwa Holmesów… Dokładnie nie wiem, bo historia jest „in progress". ;)_

_Filigranko, a może biedna pani Holmes jest właśnie naturą bez przesadnej siły przebicia, nie tak silną indywidualnością jak jej synowie? I Ania Shirley potrzebowała niejakiej nijakiej Diany Barry. Swoją drogą, nie lubię ukazywania pani Holmes jako zblazowanej damulki z wyższych sfer, przecież nawet takie „skurczykoty" jak bracia Holmes żywili do niej ciepłe uczucia. Może dlatego, że budziła reakcje opiekuńcze? :)_

_Libardo, nie wiem czy ten „piśmienniczy" eksperyment biegnie zgodnie z Twoimi oczekiwaniami, ale oto kontynuacja. :D_

_Madmartus, Twój postulat jest słuszny, Greg powinien mieć nieco z życia. Szczegóły już wkrótce! ;))_


	3. Szampańska zabawa

**Szampańska zabawa**

* * *

Szkoda, że ta cała Adler tym razem nie była nieżywa nieco dłużej. Może i Sherlock jadł jeszcze mniej niż zwykle i rzadziej zaszczycał kogokolwiek rozmową, ale komponował. Kto wie, gdyby poświęcił temu należytą uwagę, być może zapisałby się w historii. Do annałów przeszedł niejeden kompozytor, natomiast nie słyszałam o żadnym detektywie. Nie wiem jakim cudem udało mi się przekonać Sherlocka do ćwiczeń, Mycroft po prostu w pewnym momencie odmówił i rzucił szkołę muzyczną. Zdolność stawiania na swoim zarówno Starszy jak i Młodszy mają po ojcu. Jak upartym musiał być pan Holmes, skoro poślubił amerykańską aktoreczkę? Zastanawiające, jak wiele mężczyźni są w stanie zrobić dla ładnej buzi… Również pewien lekarz wojskowy nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Był Sylwester, gdy John Watson wdał się w rozmowę z nieznajomą. Gdyby lepiej znał gust Mycrofta, wiedziałby że nie mogła dla niego pracować. Mimo że mój syn jest raczej słusznej postury, żadna z jego asystentek nie nosiła wyższego rozmiaru niż dziesiątka, co mogło być powiązane z udźwigiem windy, którą czasem wspólnie podróżowali. Sherlock tylko rzucił okiem na domniemaną Antheę II i bez trudu wydedukował, że coś tu nie gra… Inaczej nie ruszyłby w ślad za „uprowadzonym" Johnem.

Plan zakładał, że Sherlock będzie obecny na Baker Street, dlatego agentów było kilku. Lecz zamiast sterroryzować Młodszego, musieli spędzić nieco czasu w towarzystwie pani Hudson.

Gdybyśmy się poznały, może nawet udałoby się nam zaprzyjaźnić. Jestem jej wdzięczna za próby socjalizacji Holmesów. Nawet za cenę „zamknięcia się" z ust Mycrofta. Tak, nie zawadziłoby palnąć go w tę nieco przerzedzoną ryżawą czuprynę, wiem. Po prostu niechcący pani Hudson trafiła wtedy w najczulszy punkt Mycrofta – z całej rodziny został mu tylko Sherlock. I kto wie, gdyby nie wydarzenia greckie, być może potrafiliby ze sobą rozmawiać. Pamiętam, tuż po ataku poszłam w emocjonalną rozsypkę, łkałam nad ciałem męża, potem zdjęłam sukienkę (pod którą był kostium kąpielowy, żeby nie było, że nagle mnie naszło na propagowanie naturyzmu) i zaczęłam ją prać w morzu. Sherlock z kolei najspokojniej na świecie udzielił policji wszelkich informacji. Wypadł nazbyt spokojnie, więc o mały włos nie został aresztowany pod zarzutem zabójstwa. I nic, że tłumaczył, że nie ma śladów prochu na rękach ani motywu. Dźwięk kajdanek zatrzaskujący się nadgarstkach syna momentalnie wyrwał mnie z letargu. Błyskawicznie narzuciłam na siebie mokrą sukienkę, autorytatywnym tonem zapytałam, czy mamy do czynienia ze standardową procedurą, zgodnie z którą – zamiast szukać prawdziwego zabójcy – lepiej aresztować kogoś przypadkowego. I zagroziłam, że jeśli zaraz nie zostanie zawiadomiona ambasada, to ten incydent zaważy na relacjach brytyjsko-greckich! A potem rozkutego Sherlocka i mnie okutaną w jakiś koc odstawiono bezpośrednio na ulicę Ploutarchou. Znowu mogłam histeryzować do woli. Sherlock siedział nieporuszony. Niecałe pięć godzin później Mycroft stanął w drzwiach pokoju, który ambasador oddał do naszej dyspozycji. Sherlock wertował właśnie rozmówki angielsko-greckie, a ja łkałam. Sukienka już zdążyła wyschnąć, nie licząc gorsu, zaskakujące ile wody można wypłakać z organizmu. Po raz drugi usłyszałam w tym dniu odgłos padającego ciała.

Mycroft uderzył Sherlocka.

- Czy nie widzisz, w jakim stanie jest mama? – spytał groźnie.

- To tylko szok. Minie! Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – Młodszy rozcierał kość policzkową.

- Pieprzony świr! – wykrzyknął Mycroft.

- Sam jesteś świr! – Sherlock rzucił się na niego mimo rażącej dysproporcji postur.

I od tego dnia wzajemnych żali i pretensji już nic nie było w stanie wyciszyć.

A co do tej, pożal się Boże, akcji połączonych sił CIA i Adler. Cóż, idioci. Są wszędzie. Ba, w Wielkiej Brytanii mamy nieco własnych, więc naprawdę nie trzeba było ich sprowadzać zza Atlantyku. Jedna starsza pani w zupełności wystarczyła, by wyprowadzić ich w pole.

Najgorsze, że od razu wzięli się za bicie… Zamiast wymyślić coś sensowniejszego, na przykład powołać się na Mycrofta i uprzejmie poprosić o pomoc w poszukiwaniach „artefaktu". Dobra, to tacy nieortodoksyjni idioci, bo najwyraźniej rozumieli, że wmieszanie w to chociażby imienia Starszego równałoby się nakazowi likwidacji w trybie natychmiastowym, podczas gdy samowolna akcja groziła jedynie nieudzieleniem wsparcia. I tak się stało. W przeciągu mniej niż dwudziestu minut Mycroft wiedział o wizycie CIA na Baker Street. W ciągu następnej minuty ustalił, że nie przebiegła po myśli „gości" i nikt z mieszkańców Baker Street szczególnie nie ucierpiał, w związku z czym pozostał w progach Diogenesa, pod jakimkolwiek pozorem zabraniając mieszać się brytyjskim służbom w ten incydent.

Defenestrowanie napastnika trwało aż do przyjazdu inspektora Lestrade'a, bo sprawę przejął najniższy możliwy szczebel. Zakwalifikowano to jako zakłócanie spokoju. A z drugiej strony – kiedy szaleć, jeśli nie w Sylwestra? Tylko fakt, że ekscesy grożą zwabieniem policji. Dla niektórych funkcjonariuszy to miała być największa atrakcja tego dnia. Jeszcze rano Greg Lestrade i tak nie miał planów na wieczór – w przeciwieństwie do pewnego wuefisty i pani Lestrade. Inspektor przed południem wysłał sms do Molly proponując jej wypad do pubu na drinka. Zaproponowała, żeby przyszedł do niej i we troje z Tobym obejrzeli jakiś film. Przez chwilę Lestrade kontemplował zawartość wiadomości, w końcu szepnął sam do siebie: „kot" i roześmiał się. Ma taki dźwięczny i miły dla ucha śmiech. Około dwudziestej dotarł do mieszkania Molly. On przyniósł wino, ona przygotowała przekąski i usadowili się na tej kanapie w okropnym zgniłozielonym kolorze. To przerażające, na co skazani są ludzie w wynajmowanych mieszkaniach.

Podczas pierwszej przerwy reklamowej dystans między Molly, a Gregiem zmniejszył się do dwunastu cali. Taka przestrzeń to idealne miejsce na kota o pełnych kształtach. A że Toby do najgrubszych nie należy, to miał dość miejsca, żeby jeszcze wyprawiać przedziwne ewolucje.

Przy kolejnej przerwie reklamowej kot wylądował na oparciu kanapy, opróżniona butelka pod stolikiem, a Greg objął Molly ramieniem, dzielił ich już tylko cal. Kolejną butelkę później Toby udał się do kuchni. Pewnie jego zdaniem ludzie są dziwni, skoro marcują w grudniu. I na dodatek udają, że nic się nie dzieje. A kota przecież nie sposób oszukać. Im byli bliżej siebie, tym mniej słów potrzebowali. Udawali niezwykle skupionych na perypetiach filmowych bohaterów. Nawet oddychali jak najciszej.

Molly oparła głowę na piersi Grega. On bawił się jej włosami. I żadne nie posunęło się nawet o milimetr dalej.

Gdybym była jeszcze bardziej złośliwa, niż jestem, wspomniałabym o tym, czym w tym samym czasie zajęta była pani Lestrade. Ale za bardzo lubię zarówno panią patolog, jak i pewnego inspektora.

Dopiero wystrzały sztucznych ogni uświadomiły im, że oto nadszedł Nowy Rok.

- Och, nie przygotowałam szampana. Już przynoszę – spłoszona Molly rzuciła się do kuchni.

Greg złapał ją za rękę.

- Przecież życzenia możemy sobie złożyć bez szampana, prawda?

Skinęła głową.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku.

- Tobie również…

Policzki i usta chyba nieprzypadkowo są tak blisko siebie. To z pewnością jakiś anatomiczny spisek, by wpędzać ludzi w zakłopotanie. Greg pocałował Molly, ona zaczęła mu ten pocałunek oddawać i to z pewną nawiązką, gdy nagle dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości zepsuł nastrój.

- Chyba powinniśmy zrezygnować z szampana. Pójdę już – rzucił zakłopotany Greg i zaczął rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. – Wyniosę butelki.

- Zostaw, proszę, zajmę się wszystkim rano.

- Dziękuję za… miły wieczór. I do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję – powiedział wychodząc.

- Do zobaczenia – szepnęła.

Nadawcą feralnego sms-a był nieznany Molly numer.

„Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, panno Hooper. M. Holmes"

Cóż, w Sylwestra i Nowy Rok też o Starszym nikt nie pamięta. Ale czemu on nagle przypomniał sobie o kimkolwiek? Molly dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz. W końcu wystukała tylko:

„Dziękuje. Panu również, panie Holmes.

Mycroft siedział przy kominku z kieliszkiem koniaku w dłoni. Gdy odczytał wiadomość zwrotną, wykrzywił usta w grymasie, który – załóżmy – był uśmiechem.

Chyba się starzeje, jeszcze parę lat temu do kompletu z buzującym ogniem i alkoholem towarzyszyłaby mu jakaś koleżanka panny Adler, może nie o takiej renomie i bogactwie oferty, ale za to z bardziej przystępnym cennikiem; tak, on – po swoich szkockich przodkach – szanuje pieniądze.

Na widok jego manewru wobec pani patolog wyrwało mi się: „Brawo, w tym tempie może na setne urodziny sprawisz sobie Holmesiątko, synku.".

Aczkolwiek, jak go znam, prędzej ją zwerbuje do Tajnej Służby Jej Królewskiej Mości, niż po ludzku zbałamuci.

Tak, postępowanie Starszego było zaskakujące. Młodszy nie pozostał w tyle. Miał dzień pełen wrażeń, więc dobrze, że wieczór sprzyjał wyciszeniu. John najwyraźniej myślał, że współlokator potrzebuje się komuś zwierzyć. Jakikolwiek Holmes i zwierzenia? Póki pani Hudson mieszka na Baker Street, a Holmesy to plemię tyle narcystyczne co introwertyczne, króluj nam, Brytanio... Dlatego mój ulubiony skrzypek udzielił Watsonowi wyczerpującej odpowiedzi na pytanie jak się czuje - zagrał "Auld Lang Syne". Ech, ta kwarta szkockiej krwi, czasem dochodzi do głosu, wówczas muzykę propaguje i oszczędność, zwłaszcza w słowach.

Tylko nie rozumiem czemu Sherlock wysłał wiadomosć do Adler. Jakoś nie dostrzegam w niej potencjału na cokolwiek, naprawdę wolałabym, żeby próbował zalegalizować swój związek z czaszką, to dużo lepszy materiał na partnerkę niż ta dziw… kobieta.

* * *

_A/N: Mam nadzieję że, mimo nienajczęstszych aktualizacji, ktoś na tę historyjkę zerknie. _

_Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze komentarze zamieszczone pod poprzednim rozdziałem!_

_Filigranko, miło mi, że pani Holmes jest "jakaś", a co do MH/MH – wszystko powoli i w swoim czasie. ;)_

_Madmartus, no to Greg miał nieco z życia, wedle życzenia. :D_

_Libardo, u mnie jak zwykle wszystko się dzieje niespiesznie. ;))_

_Siean Riley, cieszę się, że Mamusia Holmes budzi Twoją sympatię, mimo że mocno jest zanurzona we własnym bezczasie. A Mycroftowi sporo rzeczy się zdarza, niestety..._

* * *

_"Apdejcik": Nad rozdziałem trzecim zlitowała się niezrównana **myszyna**. Taka Beta to skarb! Dziękuję, jesteś Wielka!_


End file.
